


kamikaze.

by kristannuccia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristannuccia/pseuds/kristannuccia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nando thinks. daniel acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kamikaze.

**Author's Note:**

> aka you can’t touch me ( _hell yes you can._ )
> 
> so yeah, this is my very first non-sernando fic and uh, i'm not sure about how it is. it's inspired by a rather twisted and personal interpretation of kamikaze by pj harvey. i recommend listening for two reasons: one, it's a marvelous song and two, it helps getting in the mood, it really really does. lyrics are obviously from the same song. special thanks goes to B because she bears with me and i love her to bits. ♥  
> first published on january 6, 2010.

 

_How could that happen?_  
 _How could that happen again?_

 

The music played lazily in his ears while he was walking home from training.

_Jesus Christ, Fernando, how in the world did that happen? And not only once._

_Twice, Fernando, TWICE._

He’s always been a paranoiac prude. He had the tendency of asking himself too many questions, and most of them clearly didn’t even have a coherent answer. He squeezed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled a long drag of cold air in the hope that it could help in getting out of that sick state of mind.

_Ohgod, I over-think._

That was quite possibly the most logical sentence that had crossed his mind within the past three weeks.

 

*

  

_Where the fuck was I looking  
When all his horses came in?_

  

The thought irritated him to the bone.

Why hadn’t he looked right back at Daniel after he had whispered those unrepeatable, dirty words in his ear? Why didn’t he say something – _anything_ – in response? Why didn’t he turn around and face him, at least?

Maybe his mind was too busy elaborating the whole thing, or maybe he was just blushing too furiously and his blood, well, it wasn’t exactly reaching his brain properly in that moment.

He didn’t simply turn his back and face the boy who had so shamelessly been teasing him; he instead remained there, staring at the tiles wide-eyed and open-mouthed, while the water kept quietly running on him.

But the Dane hadn’t stopped at that time, _of course_ not.

After that incredibly disturbing experience in the showers – yes, of all places, right in the showers he had to give him a fucking hard-on – he did something again.

Fernando had sworn to himself that he would just try to forget the whole matter without even bothering to clear things up with his friend. _Maybe it was just a stupid game between him and Martin, it’d be no use talking about it again,_ he thought.

But no. Apparently, Daniel gave him a good enough reason to realize that the “game” wasn’t really a game after all.

It was another normal, plain day and Fernando had woken up on the right side of bed, the sun was shining and warmed up the otherwise freezing air blowing on the city. It had been a light training, he had worked hard and he wasn’t even too tired, which was a good thing since he had opted to go to training on foot to enjoy the sunny day as much as possible.

Somehow though, the beautiful day had in fact been disturbed.

After training, in the locker room, Fernando was undressing to finally take a shower and warm his bones up. Daniel had patiently but nonchalantly waited for him, taking ages in the shower and to get dressed and to put all his things back into his locker.

They were the only ones left in the room and Fernando, standing in front of his locker, shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other at the thought of what had happened with the Dane not more than a couple of weeks earlier. He could avert the gaze of his teammate at the nape of his neck but tried to keep cool and went on working on removing his shirt.

Just as soon as he touched his waistband to loosen the knot on the shirts, a firm, tight grip on his wrist forced him to stop undressing and turn around. His wrist was suddenly pinched up above his head and the other arm was firmly pressed against the wall so that it was impossible for him to move. He was completely startled.

His face was inches away from Daniel’s, and he didn’t even have time to process or say anything, or even react to the grip and suddenly the Dane’s lips were pressed on his own.

Daniel had just slammed him fiercely against the wall and kissed him and Fernando hadn’t reacted – _again_. Or better yet, he did react, but not quite in the way that he should’ve reacted to _that_. All Fernando could do was press his lips together in a straight line, sealing any possible intrusion, then he just brutally detached from the other boy and ran away under the amused look on Dan’s face.

It all didn’t last more than ten seconds and still Fernando’s breath hitched every time the memory crossed his mind while walking home.

  

*

  

_And he built an army  
Of kamikaze._

 

Daniel.

He was well aware that he’d shock his teammate with such gestures, and he didn’t regret it the slightest bit.

He found Fernando attractive on every level – physical, of course, how could you resist _that_ body? – and mental, as he seemed to soften all the sharp angles of his own personality without even realizing the benefits that he brought into his life. He could’ve spent night and day with him, teasing the fuck out of him, making his mind twist and contort, giving him the biggest headaches.

He loved to ( _mentally_ ) tease him and fuck him if Fernando didn’t ( _physically_ ) tease him just as well.

 

*

 

Fernando was home alone and he hated it. He just hated it because he had time to think, and actually thinking wasn’t the best thing he could do. Not after what had just happened, anyway. Maybe his brain would crash and implode under an overload of thoughts, or maybe he’d just fallen asleep, too bored by his own mind’s paranoia. The fact is, he really didn’t want to think at all because he was both scared and eager to know where his mind would take him by just trying to remember that… _horrible? Is it the proper definition? Was it really horrible after all?_  
  
His body begged to disagree. Oh yes, and quite a lot actually. His stomach was still a freaking mess, not to mention the lower parts of his guts.

_Come on Fernando, he’s your teammate, you… you just… no. Seriously. Stop it._

( _Dios, those lips_ )

 

*

 

Daniel decided that he had to have Fernando. And he was determined to have him _tonight_.

Daniel might not have many good qualities, but determination has always been his strong point. He had been waiting and teasing long enough for his own good, it was time for action. They had already kissed after all. Or, well… their lips had met once. That counted.

He climbed into his car, fastened his seatbelt and turned the stereo on because hell yes, his Danish rock was exactly what he needed to get the right amount of courage. Not that he lacked it, but somehow Fernando always managed to make his knees go a bit weaker than normal.

 

_Ten thousand willing_  
 _Pilots flying_  
 _Interfacing_  
 _Space and beyond_  
 _Built an army_  
 _To come and find me._

 

*

 

Fernando decided that the best way to avoid thinking was laying on the couch, clad in his boxers and socks doing absolutely nothing but watching whatever crap was on the TV. If someone could measure his brain’s activity at the moment, it’d swing between dead and comatose.  
  
 _Yes, Fernando, you’ll forget about that, eventually._  
 _Just. Don’t think about it anymore._  
 _Good boy_.

 

*

  

Daniel knew the doorkeeper of the building where Fernando lived. He was a Liverpool fan, and he was well accustomed to the occasional visits of Fernando’s teammates, so he cheered Daniel warmly when he showed up at the lodge.

And he didn’t even flinch when Daniel asked him if he had a spare key to Nando’s apartment. He just gave it to him without further comments, waving politely and bidding a good evening. A surprise party maybe?

God, he was such a naïve man.

 

*

  

Fernando had eventually fallen asleep on his couch, snoring softly; the constant and annoying buzz from the TV didn’t seem to disturb his sleep at all. He had devoured a whole pan of pasta and, although his strict diet regime didn’t allow it, he looked for some sweet consolation in a chocolate bar. He had a couple hidden in the cupboard, for emergency moments.

And fucking hell if this wasn’t an emergency.

 

 *

  

The key turned and the door opened, illuminating the dark room with a faint light coming from the staircase.

Fernando was still snoring.

  

*

  

“Those socks aren’t sexy at all, y’know?”

Fernando woke up and nearly jumped out of his skin at the low whisper in his ear. His eyes went wide but his sight was blurry, he blinked a couple of times to try and figure out whether he was actually seeing the figure in front of him or it was just his post-dreams imagination.

Realization hit him.

He stopped breathing.

 _Ohnononononono._  
DANIEL.  
HERE.  
FOR REAL.

_Shit._

His heartbeat was twice its normal speed and he was about to hyperventilate now. He gathered whatever remaining drops of sanity that he had and cleared his throat and pretended to be cool while trying to compose himself a bit by promptly propping himself on his elbows. Damn, he felt incredibly naked and exposed without his shirt on, but… how could he even _imagine_ something like that would happen?

 

“Daniel. Why in the world are you here? Who let you in?”

He shrugged. “I have skills.”

“And… do you usually enter people’s houses without their permission?”

“Umm, well no, not usually. Only when we have kissed already.”

  

Daniel got rid of his leather jacket and threw it on the nearest armchair. His shirt was white and sleeveless and damn was it _tight_. His body was a fucking tease. Fernando followed with his gaze, his eyes never detaching. He swallowed hard and tried keeping up with the conversation.

 

“Right. Uh. Well, what are you here for, anyway?”

 

Daniel snorted. The corner of his lips twisted upwards, in unison with the raising of an eyebrow.

“Ah, Fernando Fernando. Tsk tsk. I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

Fernando froze.

He suddenly found himself at loss of words – _oh what a surprise_. If it wasn’t for the darkness in the room, Daniel would see the furious blush covering his freckled cheeks. The Dane stepped closer to the end of the sofa where Nando’s socked feet were sprawled, and bent forwards just enough to dig his hands in the large, soft cushion, each on Fernando’s side. He looked up at Fernando through his lashes, and stared intently. The dark, inked arms were a stark contrast to the white of the couch, of his shirt, and Fernando couldn’t take his eyes off that marvelous weaving of colors and symbols which’s meaning was still a mystery to him.

  

*

  

Actually, Daniel himself was still a mystery to him. He was shy but sharp, he uttered very few words but he always got straight to the point. He was grumpy, and Fernando liked to rile him up. It was easy, especially in the morning. Daniel wasn’t a morning person at all, and if he hadn’t had his cup of strong coffee before training, he could only pout and glare and curse in his funny language, all the fucking time. Fernando was amused by Dan’s peculiarity, but also scared.

And this was quite possibly the reason why he was so impossibly attracted by Daniel.  
Although he would never admit it, especially to himself.

 

*

  

Fernando’s mouth opened and closed without uttering a sound. He was mesmerized by the look on Daniel’s face. He just swallowed dryly and bit his lip hard.

He knew that _that_ look would bring no good.

  
 _Beyond all reason_  
 _Beyond all my hopes_  
 _The call of duty_  
 _Another war zone_

 

Daniel dangerously drew himself closer. His cheek was brushing one of Fernando’s knees. He delved his tongue out, licked the inner part of it. Fernando shuddered.

“Daniel-”

He stopped, not sure about what to say. He didn’t want him to stop, but this was _wrongwrongwrong on so many levels, Fernando, you can’t let him do this to you, you can’t! Make him stop, for fuck’s sake, say something!_ Again, he opened his mouth and tried to speak but no coherent words came out, just a struggled moan which encouraged Daniel to lick further up along his inner thigh instead of stopping him.  
His breath was hitched, his whole body tense and overly aware of the _lipstongueteeth_ of the Dane teasing his skin. _Damn you Daniel, how do you do that?_ He tried to fight against himself once more, but it was plainly useless. Daniel had total control on him.

Something clicked in Fernando’s mind. He couldn’t pretend this anymore, not while staring into those darkened grey eyes, knowing in the back of his mind that he had been wanting this for a long time too, and he was being too much of a pussy to admit it to himself.

 

 

_Oh, well. Fuck it._

 

He finally gave in to Daniel’s ministrations. He relaxed his muscles and let Daniel slowly part his legs, rub his stomach, lick his hipbone.

When Daniel dipped his hands down past the fabric, Fernando moaned.

 

_(makes me moan)_

  

*

 

Daniel momentarily detached himself from the writhing body underneath him just to take his shirt off. He knew how much Fernando was fascinated by his ink. He had caught him intently staring at his arms often in the showers, and eventually told him stories about where and when he got them, their flawless symmetricity, the precision in inking this or that detail without the tiniest smudge and the absolute perfection of the drawings. But never had he explained _why_ he got them, what they represented for him, and he knew that Fernando was interested in that, and that _only_. Fernando had his own tattoos but it was well too obvious why he had gotten them, they were simple letters and numbers after all. Not much to wonder about. And this was a rather stark contrast to his personality because Fernando never stopped with just the exterior appearance - to the obvious - he always wanted to know more, to dig deeper, to know how and when and possibly why. But still he chose to get simple readable ink, like he had nothing to hide to the world.

That built up to the million and one reasons why Daniel wanted Fernando so bad. His smart curiosity and simplicity.

  

*

  

It didn’t last for long. Dan had a damn skillful tongue. And Fernando was painfully craving for release. Those words, the dirty things Daniel had whispered to him, what he would’ve _done_ to him, came up to his mind and aroused him to no end. He enjoyed the soft feel of Daniel’s hair on his palms, while the Dane’s hands were all over him, stroking his thighs, squeezing his sides, rubbing at his nipple. His mind was suddenly (and _thankfully_ ) taken aback and he had no time to reason what was happening, he just relished in the feeling and _fuck_ , it was worth it.

  
 _Eight miles high_  
 _He walks his path_  
 _And I follow mine_  
 _One truth for one eye_  
He's come to find me.

 

*

  

Just as soon as Nando could catch his breath again, Daniel stretched himself over him completely, gently pressing his seemingly ever-bruised lips on the full softness of Fernando’s. This time he didn’t reject the kiss and instead accepted those sinful lips eagerly, tasting salt and bitter on Daniel’s tongue and apparently not feeling less wanton despite what had just happened. Maybe this was making up for the time he ( _subconsciously_ ) had to wait for this to actually happen.

His hands dug low on Dan’s chest and stroked there, reveling in the smoothness of his skin, firm muscles rippling under his fingerprints. He moved along and over his back, lightly digging his nails in the flesh when Daniel bit at his lower lip a bit too hard.

Daniel was struggling in his jeans – they had become way too tight a while earlier but he’d have never given up doing something before seeing the end of it – and he grunted in frustration, lightly tugging at Fernando’s hair. Fernando smirked and obliged, letting his bony fingers slide down Daniel’s waist and wrap around the belt to unbuckle it as fast as he could while Daniel had started exploring the underside of his chin with his tongue, suckling along his throat, shifting towards his collarbone and leaving sharp marks there.

Nando was anything but gentle when he unceremoniously lowered Daniel’s jeans with a strong straddle, pulling his underwear halfway down with them. Daniel gasped, both in surprise and delight.

He had been taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness in Nando, but he was savoring every moment, every single instant of it and his already large grin had widened even more, hidden against the swollen patch of pale skin he had just bruised. Somehow he managed to discard the clothes and bring his full attention back to the Spaniard.

Fernando gathered some spit in his hand while Daniel was busy with his clothes and just as soon as the Dane was back on him, he lowered it between their bodies. He grabbed Daniel firmly and lightly spread his spit all over his length, making his breath hitch at the wet contact.  
Daniel couldn’t bring himself to wait any longer – he could’ve easily come there and then in Fernando’s hand, but he was more stubborn than anything – and grabbed the Spaniard by his sides, sitting up and manhandling him so that he was sitting right on his lap.

Fernando’s mind had completely stopped thinking at that point and his actions were led out of pure lust and impulse. Daniel had indeed noticed the change of light into his teammate’s eyes, that little sparkle that was visible and bright even in the darkness of the room. He was finally getting what he had been aiming for; he was getting to the core of Fernando, to his human nature, to his wildest side. He loved it. He probably loved it even more because he _knew_ he was the first one who was experiencing it. And damn, enjoying it, too.

Nando hadn’t stopped stroking Dan, never too firmly, never too loosely. He was staring the Dane right back in the eyes while doing it. _Finally_ , his mind would’ve suggested him, if it wasn’t that he was too overwhelmed by everything – by _Daniel_ – that he didn’t really had the time – _wanted_ – to process what was happening. It was feeling too fucking good to ruin it like that.

When Daniel’s breath had become too labored against his neck, Fernando detached his hand from him, to only slowly, sensually raise his fingers and place them over Dan’s lips. He let his fingertips ghost over the dark searing skin, swollen by the constant brushing, sucking, licking on his body. Daniel eagerly parted his mouth then, letting them gently slip in and get coated in spit while playing with his tongue.

Fernando withdrew them eventually and reached back to prepare himself without further warnings, leaving the Dane startled by the easiness of that gesture, the lack of shyness and any kind of mental barrier that had kept on blocking Fernando during all this time. It was more than he could’ve ever hoped for.

He observed every little contortion of Nando’s features, leaving butterfly kisses on his nose and cheeks, a hand stroking his back while the other slid up and down Fernando’s shoulder to encourage his movements. All those tiny little sounds that were escaping Fernando’s lips were driving him insane and he had to bite at his own lips to keep his senses on functioning levels.

Fernando didn’t wait long before he lifted his body and lowered it again, grabbing Daniel firmly and slowly burying him deep down inside himself. Daniel squeezed the grip he had taken on his ass and let his head drop back against the cushion, letting out a strangled moan as Fernando’s heat enveloped him, swallowed him, overcame him.

He bucked his hips once so that Fernando could adjust to the feeling, and moments after the Spaniard sensually rolled his hips and started to slowly but steadily ride him. He slid his hand behind Daniel’s nape and drank from the Dane’s mouth, an overwhelming mix of breath and spit and sweat and electricity. The pace was immediately set between them, every move of their sweaty bodies taking them a step closer to release. But neither of them wanted to get there until they had both savored every single moment of their unholy communion.

Daniel shifted his hand and took a hold of Fernando again, stroking him in unison with his riding, Fernando’s head tilted back and his eyes squeezed tight, open-mouthed, heavy breath shaking in his chest. He involuntarily licked some sweat away from his upper lip and the sight of it was too much to handle for Dan, that tongue sliding over those full lips of his, so swollen and flushed by the profusion of kisses and bites and suckles he had eagerly covered them with. His legs shook lightly and his teeth planted into the softness of Nando’s shoulder as his breath stopped for a long moment and he was brought over the edge and back and over and back in searing waves by Fernando’s steady lulling. Bolts of electricity ran across his body for several long moments while he shook out his intimate fire inside and through Fernando.

His head collapsed on the coach again, drops of sweat covering his face and trailing down his neck as Fernando slowed his pace but didn’t quite let him slip out. Not yet.

Nando licked some of the droplets sliding down along Daniel’s throat, savoring salt and sex and the mellow taste of Dan’s skin. He groaned lightly but patiently waited for the Dane to recover. Moments after, Daniel tightened the grip of his hand on Nando, bringing up the pace and tugging on him furiously just to see that pretty face twist and contort in pleasure, every moan screamed out, every drop of liquid weeping from Fernando easing his wild ride to release. Fernando dug his nails on Daniel’s chest, and then slid his fingers on the ink-covered skin of his arms, tracing the outlines, stealing a glimpse of that artwork trapped forever underneath Daniel’s skin. For a moment, just a brief moment, he wondered if he will ever be able to crawl under Daniel’s skin like that.

Dan cupped his cheek and forced his eyes to open and stare right back into his. Their foreheads nearly touched and all Daniel did was mouth a few words, a few words that immediately made the world turn white ( _black?_ ) for Nando. He gritted his teeth and cried, absolutely _cried_ while spilling himself messily over Daniel’s chest, his hand, all over his own thighs.

All he remembers is collapsing on Daniel and meeting him in a sloppy kiss, before letting him lay both of them down on the couch and covering their sated bodies with a light duvet. Daniel drifted to sleep not long after, a glorious grin plastered on his lips. Fernando’s legs were still lazily wrapped around his body.

 

Fernando’s mind had finally stopped over-thinking. And Daniel hadn’t even begun doing a single thing he had whispered to his ear.

In his faint sleep, a playful smile dawned on his lips.

This is going to be interesting after all.

 

 

_Space here we come._

*


End file.
